


A Rucas Ficlet Collection

by alessandralee



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alessandralee/pseuds/alessandralee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my shorter Rucas fics. As yet untitled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rucas Ficlet Collection

“I can’t believe you talked me into this,” Riley mutters, peering out over the edge again.

“I talked you into this?” Lucas replies. “You’re the one who wanted an adrenaline rush.”

“I wanted an adrenaline rush in that far off way that I also want one of those designer handbags that cost a thousand dollars,” she tells him. “Not in a way that involves actually doing it.”

“You probably should have said something before we paid for this, then,” Lucas reminds her.

Maybe they could get a refund. Maybe they could drive back to the city and explain to their friends that they both completely chickened out.

A man in a red Mountain Extreme Sports approaches them with a harness in each hand.

They’re both silent as the harnesses around them and gently helps them onto the jumping platform.

Lucas can hear Riley whispering words of encouragement to herself as another worker attaches them to the bungee cord. This is probably the last possible second for them to back out.

He seriously considers it. He’s been seriously considering it since they had to sign a waiver saying their families wouldn’t sue if they died horrible, painful deaths.

“We can do this,” Riley says, suddenly calm as they tiptoe to the edge of the platform.

It calms his thundering heart.

One final check of their harnesses, and they’re told “Whenever you’re ready.”

“I’m ready,” Riley smiles at him.

“Me too.”

She wraps her arms around him tightly, and counts down, “Three, two, one.”

Gently he tips them over the edge and they start falling, both screaming as they go. Halfway down it turns to laughter.


End file.
